According To You
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: After an unwanted past with Paul, Dawn enters a school contest, staring him! But even after everything that happened, is her heart still in one peice? *Pearlshipping


**According To You**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: I got another idea! It's short, but I hope you all like it! ;) It's not really my style...But I wanna try something new!**

**Oh wait, one more thing...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAN-GAN! ~ She knows who she is!**

**Ok...**

**Roll `em!**

–

_I breathed out...and opened my eyes. What was I thinking? Oh yeah... I was thinking I had talent... What a load of crap that sounds now. But, this song does have a story... I wonder if they can take a hint..._

The audience was quite. It was the end of the night, and they all look pretty tired and bored. The school talent show was always a bummer, unless there was someone in the school who actually had talent. The students only came because there was free food...

Here goes Dawn...

–

**_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._**

_I look down... I can see everybody's eyes on me. They're all listening to me..._

_****_

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

Thoughts are going through my head. This song is bring back unwanted memories... But I'm saying strong...

--

After that night, I realised how stupid I was... I realised how easy it was to believe someone when your head is in the clouds...

He walks to me, and kisses me hot and hard. I smile into the kiss. He's been so much more affectionate lately.

I try to pull away, but he's go me trapped there. I go alone with it...

But after a while I start to feel a little uncomfortable. But he still wouldn't let me go.

His lips travel down to my neck. It feels nice...but I'm not liking it.

I can feel his arm sliding down lower from my back. This needed to stop!

_"Paul...Paul!" I manage to pull away, but he pulls me back. I can sense a bit of anger in the way he manhandles me. I try to pull away from him. He presses me harder against him. I started getting a little scared by this point..._

_"Paul...Please, don't... I'm scared." He only pulls me closer. I hear him growl in my neck. He's getting frustrated..._

_"No! Paul!" I scream, but it's like my voice is stuck in a big swollen lump at the back of my throat. I rip myself away from him._

_"No!" I yell._

_He looks at me with cold glassy eyes._

_"What? Why do you have to be such a bitch? Huh?! I thought girls were suppose to like that! Wait – girls do like that!"_

_"I'm just not rea-"_

_"Whatever, I'm going."_

_He hooked his bag over his shoulder, and walked outside._

_I fell to my knees... Wishing I was in someone's arms. Someone who really cared. Cared about me... Not what was in his pants..._

_**--**_

_  
**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.**_

_They're all watching me... Except for one... I glance down and see Paul. He has an annoyed look on his face. He knows who I'm singing about..._

_His eyes, are staring down to the floor, and it gives me a feeling I can't describe... I was such a coward when he broke-up with me... Now, maybe this way, I can let him know what I'm really thinking..._

_  
**According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.**_

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
**

_  
_**--**

_I thought we were so close... I actually thought that he might be the one. That very one that every girl dreams about._

_But I guess..._

_I was wrong..._

_I walked over to him, with a smile on my face. The weekend was finally here, and school had almost come to an end._

_I walk down the hall, and to his locker. Nobody is around any more, we're always the last ones out. _

_I notice he it standing with someone. But the locker door is open, and I can't see her face. All I can see is her long, naked legs, and a silver anklet. I know who she is... And I know what she is doing._

_I pull the locker door back, and find her and Paul wish shocked expressions on their faces. Paul realises who I am an smirks. I'm too upset to be angry, and all I can do is stare as tears find their way down my cheeks._

_He pulls the girl closer to him, and I notice a bulge in his pants._

"_Sorry babe," He smirks. "You just can't give me what I want..."_

_Yeah... I was wrong..._

**--**

_**I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide**_

__

I look down again... He's still staring down... I hate him...

I move over to the edge of the stage. I shove in front of him, grabbing his attention. I poke my finger against his forehead. For once, it's nice to have a little confidence...

_**According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
**_

_I push him back, grinning as I notice the crowd cheering for me. Which is rare in this kind of place..._

_I smile. And I'm smiling, because for once, I was the one accusing him!_

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]  
**_

_I stop dancing, and the lights go dim. I look at Paul again, but he's gone. And all I can see is an empty chair. Maybe I didn't have as much power as I thought..._

_  
**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right **_

The lights go out, and the entire school starts screaming and cheering.

"Woo! Hot Dawn!" Says the announcer as he walks back on stage.

"So..." he continues. "Who's this 'him' you were singing about?"

I look out to the crowd, and there he is in the back. With a smile on his face.

"He knows who he is..." I quietly said.

Suddenly, I feel someone lift me up, and sit me down. I look to the floor, and see his smiling face. I'm perched up on his shoulders, and I can't help but smile too.

"Yep! Loud and clear!" He says to me.

I pulled off his red cap, and played with his messy hear. Staring down at him with love drowning my eyes...

"I think you're pretty incredible too..." I whispered.

_Maybe I didn't have much power... But I didn't need it..._

_I had Ash..._

**–**

**AN: This was kinda different to how I write... Did you like it? Constructive criticism please! I'm looking to improve my writing, and this could be a start :P**

**Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
